InuShin
by completeandtotalrandomness
Summary: Kenshin,Kaoru,Yahiko,Sano,& Megumi are all sucked into a well. Now they have to journey w/ the Inu gang to get back! This is taking place after Kagome returned for good. yay! rated T 4 future violence.
1. Follow the Well's Trail

"Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano! Megumi and I are over here!"

"Ah. So that's where you were, Kaoru."

"Finally! Some water!"

"Does anybody have a bucket and some rope?"

"I do!"

"Thanks Yahiko."

The five had been traveling for quite some time now. Their throats were parched due to the lack of water clean enough to drink. Kaoru lowered the bucket into the well. But all they heard was a thunk?

"…"

"It's empty…"

Silence. All five leaned over into the well, looking for even the slightest glimmer of water. Suddenly a wind came down from the heavens and something started to suck them into the well.

"AHHH!!!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

"I DON'T KNOW JUST STAY TOGETHER."

Bright lights passed them and they fell out of the well? Kaoru sat up and rubbed her head, "What happened?"

"I have no idea."

A snap sounded to their right and they heard bickering voices coming near them.

"I'm telling you! It's the wrong herb!"

"But it looks just like you told it would!"

"No it doesn't! It looks completely the opposite of what I said it would!"

Two figures appeared. One was a stately woman in the garbs of a miko with long black silky hair, along with a long bow and a quiver of arrows. The other was dressed in blood red billowing clothes, he had a black claw necklace around his neck, and sliver ears and hair with a rusty Kanata at his side. Both stopped.

"…"

"Um…excuse me, but…" Kenshin began, "Just where are we?"

"…and I thought the well would never be used again."

"Oro!?"

Small footsteps came running towards them, "Kagome, Inuyasha! I'm back from the exams!"

"Shippo! Duck!"

The slivered-haired figure leaped in the air, with everyone's eyes following him. He drew out his sword which went from being a regular Kanata to a sword wider then Sano's head. He slashed at a on coming figure.

A boy, much younger then Yahiko, and with a tail, turned around, "FOX FIRE!" bundles of blue flames came out creating a shield for the protection of the five travelers. The miko charged towards them and leapt over the flames, "Inuyasha!"

"Right!"

She drew a arrow across her bow string and released just as the man brought done his sword, "WIND SCAR!"

The figure collapsed. The blue fire diminished with the five travelers staring with their mouths wide open.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves." the miko said breaking the silence, "I'm Kagome, a priestess. This is my husband, Inuyasha, a hanyou."

"I'm Shippo! A fox demon!" the short cute little guy said, "How do you do?"

"…"

"Hey…um…can you tell us what exactly is going on here?"

Kagome smiled, "Of course. But first let's get some food."

Inuyasha glared at the group, "Just as long as they don't try anything…"

The group of five slowly got up and followed the odd trio.

*****

"Now, will you young ones, tell me your names?" Lady Kaede asked.

"Yes. My name is Kamiya Kaoru."

"Himura Kenshin, that I am."

"Sagara Sanosuke."

"Takani Megumi."

"Myōjin Yahiko."

Lady Kaede smiled, "Kagome told me that you came through the well."

"Yes, I suppose you could say that…" Kaoru answered.

"Did you say someone came through the well?" a voice from beyond the door asked. He entered. All five could tell he was a monk with his purple robes and slender staff. A women in a flowered kimono and a small kitten-like creature on her shoulder entered. A large boomer-rang was on her back, "Really? I thought it was closed!"

Inuyasha and Kagome came into the hut. Kagome sighed, "Apparently not." she looked around, "Where's Rin and Kohaku?"

"Taking care of the children. Miroku and I are ready to go. What about Shippo, Inuyasha, and you, Kagome?"

"We're ready. But I think Shippo should stay here. He just came back after all."

"No way! We're finally gonna have a trip just like old times so don't think you can just blow me off! Even Myoga is coming!"

Kaede smiled. Kagome shrugged, "If you want too."

"I don't." Inuyasha grunted. Kagome smiled sweetly, "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha flicked his head over to her and edged away, "Don't! Please don't!"

"Sit boy."

Inuyasha slammed to the ground. Yahiko and the others stared, "How'd ya do that?"

"That's my little secret!" Kagome winked.

"Damn you." Inuyasha mutter and slowly got up.

"Hm? What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"Nothin."

Kagome looked the five and then sighed, "Well I suppose we might as well these five along. I have a feeling they won't get back where they came from through the well." Kagome thought for awhile before asking, "By the way, this is the Sengoku Period, what period did you come from?"

"…your kidding right?" Sano asked.

"No…don't worry if anyone understands you, it's me. Now what period or era did you come from?"

Kaoru blinked her eyes before answering, "The Meiji Period…"

Megumi looked questionably at Kagome, "Judging by the way your acting, what period did you come from?"

"…the Heisei Period."

"Oro!?"

"Let's just say, I used to be hundred-fifty years ahead of you. I don't really feel like explaining the rest to you…"

"We see. So to get home, we have to follow you to wherever your going…"

"Pretty much."


	2. Looks Like, He's Back

_Megumi looked questionably at Kagome, "Judging by the way your acting, what period did you come from?"_

"…_the Heisei Period."_

"_Oro!?"_

"_Let's just say, I used to be hundred-fifty years ahead of you. I don't really feel like explaining the rest to you…"_

"_We see. So to get home, we have to follow you to wherever your going…"_

"_Pretty much."_

Miroku scanned the area before saying, "I'm going back to the kids, I'll be right back." his hand twitched. BAM! "Sango! What did you do that for!?"

"Your right-hand just twitched."

Megumi looked up at them, "Is that a bad thing?"

"…yes, it is. Even though we're married…he hasn't exorcised himself of a demon called a pervert."

"…"

"Now Sango, why would I still be a pervert? I'm married to you after all."

"Do you wanna die?"

"…"

Kaede looked at the two then her eyes slowly widened, "Miroku, get out of this hut now and get away as far as you can."

"Why."

Kagome stared at his right-hand, "Sango!" she ordered, "Get Miroku's prayer beads and Miroku, do as she says, NOW!"

Miroku brought his hand up, and there you could see a small black hole in his right hand. He dashed from the hut. Sango leapt out and ran as hard as she could to their hut, "Shippo! Check the children!" they both yelled. Shippo grabbed Yahiko by the sleeve and dragged him to Sango and Miroku's hut, "Rin! Kohaku!" he yelled, "Where are the kids!?"

A small girl about seven or eight years old entered, "Their with Kohaku in the garden, why?" Shippo and Yahiko, who was sensing the urgency, dashed into the garden, where everyone was playing happily. Shippo looked at all of them then sighed with relief and slid to the ground, "Thank goodness."

Yahiko and Rin looked at him for a moment, then asked just what was going on. Shippo looked at both with great earnest, "The Wind Tunnel is back." was all he said.

Me: Well, welcome back. I know it's been a awhile and this is pretty short but I think it explains a lot.

Yahiko: What the hell do you mean by that!? I have no idea what's going on here!!!

Shippo: You will soon.

Rin: Wait…if the Wind Tunnel's back then that means…*gasps*

*Sesshomru appears*

Rin: LORD SESSHOMRU! Welcome back!

Sesshomru: Just what is going on here?

Me: Oh, Miroku's Wind Tunnel is back and you know what that means.

Sesshomru: …him again? I thought he died.

**Me: Yes, he did. But now he's back…for some odd reason.**

**Kenshin: Who are you talking about?**

**Kaoru: Yeah, I'm really confused here.**

**Sano and Megumi: So are we! *both turn and glare at each other***

**Sesshomru: Who are these…humans?**

**Rurouni Kenshin Gang: …what do you mean by that?**

**Jaken: Why should the great Sesshomru-sama tell you!?**

**Kagome: Um…please don't tell me he survived…I thought I killed him…**

**Inuyasha: I really feel like wringing someone's neck.**

**Miroku: Aw man! Not again! Just how many times is this going to happen!?**

**Kaoru: It happened before?**

**Miroku: …yes, why does this always happen to me?**

**Sango: Great…now he needs therapy.**

**Miroku: Will you provide it?**

***Sango hits him***

**Me: Well, bye for now ppl!!!!**


	3. History Revealed

"Okay, just what is this whole Wind Tunnel thing and who is the guy your talking about?" Kaoru demanded.

Kagome looked at her with great earnest, "Have you ever heard of something called the Shikon Jewel?"

Megumi nodded, "It's a very popular fairy tale, but what's that go to do with anything?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, "It's the start of this whole mess."

"What do you mean by that?" Sano asked.

There was silence then Kaede spoke up, "Once about fifty years ago there was a miko named Kikyo. She was charged with guarding the Shikon Jewel,"

Kenshin interrupted, "Oro? You mean that the legend is true?"

"Please do not interrupt, young one." Kaede resumed her tale, "Around that time there was a hanyō named Inuyasha."

The Rurouni Kenshin exchanged glances and peered at Inuyasha.

"The one night that he turned back into a human, Kikyo saved him from some villagers. He was curious so one day he approached her and slowly they got to know one another. Eventually they fell in love with each other, and Inuyasha wished to become human, but it was not meant to be. You see there was a man named Onigumo, whom Kikyo was caring for in secret. He felt something for her but she only felt pity for him. So one day he gave his soul to countless yokai. That day he became Naraku, a deceiver. He set a trap for the two lovers. First he attacked Kikyo in Inuyasha's form and took the Shikon Jewel. When Kikyo never came to the meeting place, Inuyasha thought he had been betrayed. He stole the Shikon Jewel from the shrine, for Naraku put it back there. Kikyo came in time to find him running off into the forest. She took up her bow and sealed him on Goshinboku

where he stayed until fifty years later when a girl name Kagome saved him."

"May I continue the story Kaede?"

"Of course you may, child."

"He saved me from a yokai then tried to kill me." Kagome raised an eyebrow, "He ran off with the jewel and so Kaede put some beads around his neck," she pointed to them, "So whenever I say sit, he sits."

BAM! THUNK!

"…can you please be more careful!?*twitch*"

"…sorry, forgot about that for a moment. Anyways I accidently shttered the jewel and we went off to gether the shards. First we met Shippo, a fox demon, then a perverted monk," they glanced at Miroku who sweat-dropped, "and then my best friend, Sango."

"I think your forgetting someone."

They all flipped around towards the doorway.

"Yo, Kagome. Your lookin as lovely as ever!"

"I'm married."

"It seems you have a death wish, huh, Koga." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"Not really, mutt."

"OKAY,NOW I'M REALLY GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!!!"

Ka-thunk.

"Sit boy."

BAM!

"Hi Ayame! How's it going with Koga?"

"Good…I guess."

Koga was on the ground rocking and cradling his now swollen head.

Megumi pointed at him, "Who's this?"

"Koga a wolf-yokai." Miroku answered.

"…"

*****

After some explaining and Koga and Ayame's expliation and scent of Naraku, the…group decided to set out together to find a way to get the Rurouni Kenshin Gang home. They got them home and that's the end of the story.

PLEASE SCROLL DOWN FOR A SPECIAL SURPRISE IN HONOR OF THIS:

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

*****************

******************

*******************

********************

*********************

**********************

***********************

************************

*************************

**************************

***************************

****************************

***************************

**************************

*************************

************************

***********************

**********************

*********************

********************

*******************

******************

*****************

****************

***************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

No! I'm not that evil! I'm just messing with ya, as you may of guessed. I just couldn't frikkin help it!!! I'm sorry! *is rolling on the floor with tears in eyes…all over a corny joke…* anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and now to the credits!

Me: Hello!

Everyone else:…

Koga: So let me get this straight…JUST WHEN I FINALLY GET SOME FACE TIME YOU GO AND CUT IT SHORT THEN MAKE ME THINK THAT THE STORY IS GOING TO END JUST LIKE THAT!?

Me: Yes, as a matter of fact I did.

Inuyasha: Thank you.

Me: Your welcome.

Kaoru: And so the journey finally begins.

Megumi: Thank goodness for that.

Sano: I want my sword back now. I wish it wasn't destroyed.

Inuyasha Gang: Huh?

Me: Well that's all for now! Now to update 'Alice and Ro'!!!!


	4. Downhill Relationships

"Just how long are we gonna be wandering around like this? Sano grumbled.

They had been walking for about a week on different paths. All they could do was follow Inuyasha, Ayame and Koga's noses. Sano, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kenshin were used to going along like this but Kaoru, Megumi, and Yahiko were not.

"This is even more painful then being hit with Kaoru's stick!" Yahiko complained.

"Watch it! It's not a stick! It's a wooden sword mind you!" Kaoru scolded him.

Kagome sighed, "Maybe we should take a rest for a bit."

"Feh! It figures that these wimps couldn't take it! They should of just stayed behind!"

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

BAM! Inuyasha was hurled to the ground flat on his face. Shippo poked him with a nearby twig.

Koga wrinkled his nose, "I recognize this scent."

Kagome's eyes widened, "It couldn't be. This…this prescence is so famliar. Who's was it?"

"I don't know but it's similar to yours, Kagome…" Sango spectacled.

Kenshin turned to Inuyasha, "What are they talking about?" Kenshin took a double take on Inuyasha's face. It had softened.

Kaoru looked quizly at Kagome, "What's wrong?"

There was silence then everyone heard one word escape from Inuyasha's lips.

"Kikyo." that one wistful word came from his mouth. Kagome looked away, "Just go." she muttered.

Inuyasha snapped out of it, "Kagome! What do you mean!?"

Kagome gritted her teeth then yelled, "WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU JUST WANT TO GO RUNNING TO YOUR BELOVED KIKYO SO JUST GO!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha pursed his lips together, "I won't leave you. You're my wife now and I love you now…" he paused looking for words, "Kikyo isn't the one in my heart now…"

Kagome bit her lip, "Inuyasha."

"Yes?"

Kagome looked up, her eyes welling up with tears, "I'm sorry. I just…I just…"

"I know. It's not your fault. It's mine. I promise I will never leave your side again."

Kagome nodded then looked over at the others, "Is it okay if Inuyasha and I go on ahead to look for a campsite? If I remember correctly there's a onsen near here."

Megumi smiled, "Sure! Go ahead!"

Inuyasha crouched and Kagome got on his back and they leapt away.

"What was that all about?" Yahiko asked.

"It's better if they tell you. They have a complicated relationship." Miroku replied.

"Like your one to talk. I swear sometimes I have a better relationship with Kirara then I have with you! Always flirting and doing useless exorcisms, you baka monk!" Sango vented at Miroku.

Miroku sweated-dropped, "How did you find out about that?"

Everyone turned over to him and Sango's mouth dropped open, "So you were doing it!"

Miroku backed away, "You, you, you were just talking!?"

Sango cracked here fists, "It's times like this I wish I had a guy like Inuyasha! Because then he wouldn't cheat!"

"I was just flirting! I wasn't doing anything else!"

"Tell that to Hiraikotsu you lecher!"

Megumi glance over at Sango, "I wonder who those four remind me of…"

"Kaoru and Kenshin?"

"Right on the money!"


	5. An Encounter

Author's Note

**I have decided to discontinue all of my fanfiction. **

I am deeply sorry for any of you that are sad that I am doing so.

I only have two things to say.

One: I just lost The Game. For those of you that have never heard of the game, there are two rules.

1. If you think of The Game, you lose the The Game.

2. If you lose The Game, you must announce you lost The Game and for the next thirty minutes you must make others lose The Game.

The object of The Game is to get everyone in the world playing The Game. You are now playing The Game no matter what you say. For those of you already playing. Go ahead, try and kill me, but it's already happened.

Now for my other thing to say:

**APRILS FOOLS!!!** There's no way I'm gonna discontinue my fanfiction. Luv ya all,

~completeandtotalrandomness~


End file.
